La princesa de la tierra y El caballero de fuego
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Los piratas de Shirohige empiezan una nueva aventura en el mundo oscuro. Ace se verá involucrado en una serie de eventos que lo llevaran a obtener una gran responsabilidad. Solo el amor y la amistad serán su única arma para poder luchar contra las fuertes corrientes de la oscuridad.
1. El comienzo

**Hola! bueno esta no es la primer historia que comparto para mucha gente, pero si la primera en honor a un personaje que de verdad amo con todo mi ser ^-^, espero que les guste muchísimo, ya que se pondrá aun mejor, tendrá romance, más aventuras y más acción, así que si te gusta deja tu comentario, puedes dejar cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengas, eso me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar :) así que pon tu pensar sin arrepentimiento alguno (;**

**One piece no me pertenece, pero algunos personajes que saldrán son míos, como sea esto es solo por entretenimiento.**

comienzo

La noche mas fría que había experimentado a lo largo de muchos años, hacía temblar cada músculo de su cuerpo, anunciando con ello que muy pronto estarían envueltos en calamidades inimaginables, que probaría una vez más si estaban sus hijos listos para afrontar el terror que esa expedición podría traerles. Con su mano derecha levanto un tarro enorme lleno de sake, bebiendolo con impaciencia y sin mostrar una pizca de los efectos que podría conllevar su acto, luego rió como demente, dejando que el eco de su risa se encargara del resto y las olas arremetieran con más fuerza la cubierta del barco; no le importaba mojarse, tan solo deseaba sentir que formaba parte de ese inmenso océano, que por mas lejos que llegaran a lo q parecía nunca tener fin, ellos serían capaces de llenar su alma con esa adrenalina que habían venido al mundo a buscar; la libertad que nadie podría arrebatarles pasara lo que pasara.

La mañana por fin llegó y el sol hacia de las suyas, mostrandose con todo su esplendor, derramando sus rayos de luz en el barco que parecía estar completamente solo en medio del mar y la nada total. Las puertas de cada cabina comenzaron abrirse y de ellas salieron un montón de hombres que seguían soñolientos y se estiraban después de una larga noche de sueño. Como siempre los primeros en estar presentes frente a la silla de Shirohige eran sus 4 comadantes, quienes no paraban de reír y hacerse bromas por haber abandonado su cargo de vigilancia debido a la pequeña tormenta que había surcado los cielos, pero como miembros importantes de la tripulación debían acatar las ordenes de su capitán y si el les decía que era suficiente y que se marcharan a sus camarotes debían hacerlo de inmediato y sin chistar. Sin embargo pareciera que esa parte había sido borrada de sus mentes y que trataban de medirse uno con otro por el miedo que las olas pudieran haberles provocado.

-¡Silencio!- demandó el hombre sentado en su trono, recargando su cabeza en una de sus grandes manos, al mismo tiempo que miraba a todos lados, serciorandose de que cada uno de sus hijos estuvieran reunidos y que ningún flojillo por ahí no hubiera tomado acto de presencia justo cuando daría un aviso muy importante.

Increíblemente para la edad tan avanzada que poseía, recordaba a cada uno de los que conformaban su gran familia; sus nombres, sus apodos e incluso la fecha en la que habían pasado de ser un pirata normal y despiadado quizás a ser un pirata lleno de orgullo y bendecido por sueños que los aferraban a esta vida.

-Estamos listos para seguirte al oceano oscuro Padre-

-Lo se Marco, tan solo quería escuchar que es lo que los demás pensaban- cada uno de los hombres que cubrían de forma algo desordenada la cubierta, empezaron a incarse, poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho en señal de lealtad a ese viejo, que aun dudaba que todos fueran capaces de querer hacer una locura que prometía sus muertes. Los cuatro jóvenes parados enfrente de el, realizaron el mismo gesto en su honor, con una enorme sonrisa que podía leerse sin necesidad de alguna palabra más.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás, ni para respirar, ¡Todos avanzaremos hacia adelante y buscaremos lo que hemos venido a llevarnos ¿oyeron?!-

- ¡Sii! - el entusiasmo contagio el alma de cada uno de ellos, dejando al descubierto su valentía y su gran estupidez por dicha sentencia que acababan de hacer.

- ¡Marco, Ace!-

-¡Si padre!-

- Quiero finalizado el recubrimiento del barco para esta noche, les dejo a cargo, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero terminen y que todos se metan a sus camarotes después con sus respectivas porciones de comida, que cierren con cadenas y candados por que pronto entraremos en terreno prohibido y es aquí donde las fantasías terroríficas de todos los hombre cobran sentido- sonrió y ladeo los ojos - Los estaré esperando a los cuatro aquí a media noche, lo que venimos a buscar será decisivo para el siguiente paso, ¿han escuchado?-

-Si, no tienes por que preocuparte, estaremos listos para ti en el momento que nos necesites- su voz llena de seguridad y orgullo era lo que más necesitaba escuchar, sabía de antemano que Ace nunca lo defraudaría y más aun que había dado su palabra en frente de todos sus nakamas.

-Tranquilo viejo, nosotros tres estamos aquí para no dejar que Ace haga una de las suyas, así que anda ve y justo a las doce todo estará como lo pediste- Marco recargo su brazo en el hombro de su joven amigo, con una sonrisilla de lado que emanaba esa dulce sensación a una pequeña broma, que como siempre hizo rabiar al pelinegro que lo miraba con indignación.

-La comida estará lista justo antes de que todos terminen y descuida cada uno tomara lo que le pertenece justo a tiempo-

-Bien Jozu te lo encargo, y Squardo necesito el plan terminado para ese momento-

- Así será Padre - El gran hombre se alejo del lugar y sus almirantes iniciaron con cada una de las obligaciones que habían sido asignadas.

Marco y Ace se había divido la mitad del barco para poder tener mejor control de la situación, así cada uno podría mandar y hacerlo de la forma que mas les conviniera, no tendrían pequeñas discusiones que quizá alentaría el trabajo por realizar. El tiempo era oro sabiendo que en ese lugar las noches llegaban rápido y con toda su ira para destruir a cualquiera que intentase surcar en esos indomables mares.

Jozu daba su mayor esfuerzo en la cocina, sabía mejor que nadie que la comida que tendría que hacer para esa noche, debía contener una alta cantidad de polvo para dormir, nada ni nadie debía despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, si no con ello la muerte segura los estría esperando. Así que sin pensarlo más empezó a disparser altas cantidades de ese peculiar polvo en la mezcla para sus empanadas de pescado, una cosa era engañarlos con la comida pero otra muy diferente era hacer algo rico y nutritivo, después de todo el siendo el cocinero oficial de Shirohige no podía darse el lujo de presentar ante los demás algo que no tuviera buena apariencia o que careciera de un sazón inolvidable.

Por otra parte Squardo estaba metido en su camarote, sentado en un escritorio que parecía ocupar gran espacio en el; dibujaba con suma precisión un mapa de navegación de un lugar desconocido para toda alma en ese entero mundo. Buscaba y buscaba en libros información que pudieran hacer vislumbrar un poco más de esos terrenos despiadados que muy pronto conocerían, claro esta que solo eran historias no verídicas de hombres enfermos que prometían haber surcado estos mares en condiciones deplorables. No estaba seguro de nada de lo que planteaba en su mapa para la estrategia de esa noche, pero aunque fuera una escalón sin fundamentos que lo respaldaran de todo, era mejor que caminar sobre la niebla espesa esperando un final terrorífico.

-Ace, necesitamos de tu ayuda-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico, acomodando un poco su short que al parecer se había movido después de haber estado jalando y jalando cuerdas en lo más alto del barco.

- Una de las miamperas se ha desgarrado y necesitamos que alguien las funda antes de que se rompa más y el ala este termine al total descubierto-

- Enseguida voy - tomó un guante de presión que estaban encima de unos barriles y se lo puso en la mano izquierda, luego dio un brinco y como si se tratase de un acróbata, llegó de inmediato hasta donde el problema se había presentado. Se agarro de una soga que colgaba y trepo sin más por ella hasta llegar a la cima de la miampera que cubriría todo esa parte del Moby Dick.

Con su mano libre prendió una mecha algo pequeña de fuego, para después irse acercando a su objetivo y hacerla cada vez más grande si así se requería, pero sus esfuerzos se veía frustrados debido al mal clima que había empezado, como si fuera un capricho del mismo Dios Neptuno para hacerlo persistir en su nueva tarea. El solo sonrío de lado y lo tomo como un reto personal en el cual uno saldría perdiendo y otro con la cabeza en lo alto y estaba seguro de que trinunfaría costara lo que le costara. Soltó la soga con ambas manos y se aferro fuertemente a ella con sus pies, perdiendo de esta forma el equilibrio y saliendo a relucir todo su cuerpo hacia las fuertes olas del océano; si no fuera por que seguía con toda su fuerza sosteniendose de la cuerda, hubiera sido su fin y el mas que nadie lo había sentido. La adrenalina lo invadió de pies a cabeza y su corazón latía desesperadamente por continuar en esa loca situación que el mismo se había propinado.

- ¡Dejalo Ace yo lo arreglare! - La voz de Marco se oyó desde la parte mas baja donde el estaba trepado, haciendolo sentir espasmos de furia, que lograron prenderlo literalmente y darle más convicción de la que ya había acumulado.

- ¡Ni hablar, yo me encargo! - Grito con su alma enardecida y ansiosa de terminar su reto contra los mismos cielos y mares. Respiro profundamente y se balanceo de nuevo a donde la miampera esperaba ser reparada. Con ambas manos la junto y empezó a fundir el metal para que no volviera a separarse. La endemoniada lluvia que caía sobre el dificultaba que sus poderes de fuego pudieran concluir con el trabajo, pero el joven no se rendía y ardía más y más evaporando hasta los granos más grandes de hielo que le rozaba la espalda. Termino por recargar su dorso sobre el metal frío y húmedo que casi estaba por terminar, para poder poner todo el calor de una sola pasada sin necesidad de recubrirlo una y otra vez con sus manos que estaban lastimadas y llenas de arañazos por los pequeños trozos de hielo que lograban incrustarse en la misma miampera.

Luego resbalo y sus piernas cansadas de detenerlo en lo más alto del barco se soltaron de la soga que por tanto tiempo había impedido su descomunal caída. El tomo conciencia de lo que sucedía y antes de caer a las olas salvajes que parecía cobrar vida y quererlo arrastra hasta sus oscuras profundidades, giro con todas sus fuerzas y se balanceo un poco recargado la punta de su pie en el mástil mas viejo de ese barco, para luego caer sobre la cubierta y poder pronunciar sus palabras de victoria ante sus nakamas, que habían estado viendolo sorprendidos desde un principio.

-¡Idiota!- pronuncio en son de regaño el primer comandante, quien lo miraba preocupado y molesto por su acto estúpido que había realizado.

- Nos encargaron terminar con los preparativos para esta noche y eso incluía el finalizar lo mas pronto posible con situaciones como estas, así que siendo yo el que está a cargo de esta zona era mi trabajo hacerlo y el tuyo es limitarte a recubrir la mitad del barco como lo acordamos Marco-

- Deja en paz al pobre chico Marco, que no vez que dio todo su esfuerzo en arreglar esa miampera, además la comida esta terminada y ya todos pueden pasar a recoger su parte- Jozu salió de entre los demás hombres que aun no podían creer la dificultad que había representando arreglar algo tan simple a la vista en un mar como en el que navegaban. La lluvia se escuchaba ferviente cuando golpeaba el metal de todo el recubrimiento, poniendolos tensos y un tanto inseguros de lo que a continuación se avecinaba; el olor a muerte era cada vez más fuerte y con ello el miedo salía a relucir poco a poco sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

De pronto y sin previo aviso el estomago del pelinegro hizo un ruido ensordecedor, que saco en un parpadear de ojos a todos de sus pensamientos, convirtiendose de nuevo en el centro de atención.

-Parece que tengo hambre- dijo sin prestar gran entusiasmo a las miradas que no podían apartarse de el, sonriendo juguetomante y siendo el primero en entrar en el comedor, cosa que logro conmover a cada uno de los piratas y comenzar una lucha por querer ser los primeros en recibir comida por su arduo desempeño.

-Calma, calma hay para todos- Jozu sonrió y servía con mucha alegría la comida a cada uno de sus compañeros, que seguían abansando y se iban despidiendo de los 3 comandantes presentes para introducirse en los camarotes como su padre había dictado.

Marco como siempre estaba sentado en la mesa mas pegada a la barra de servicio, comiendo dos pequeñas empanadas que su amigo había preparado especialmente para el. Ace estaba a su lado, tragando comida por montones que Jozu había previsto y había hecho sabiendo que irían a parar al estomago de fuego del moreno.

Cuando parecía que todos habían dejado en completo silencio el comedor, Ace suspiro y se relajo después de beber un poco de sake, Marco solo rió y Jozu lo miro con incredulidad, después de poder verlo arriesgarse en el peligro con una fuerte convicción y con el orgullo en lo alto, era casi imposible concebir que ese mismo muchacho cambiara bruscamente a una personalidad un tanto aniñada y despreocupada, aunque claro esta que para ellos ya era común el que sucediera seguido eso, aun así había veces que los tomaba por sorpresa y los dejaba realmente sorprendidos.

-Ya es hora- tanto Ace como Yozu entendieron el significado de esas palabras y poniendose nuevamente serios, comenzaron apilar todas las mesas en una esquina del lugar; luego cerraron las puertas del comedor con cadenas y se dispusieron a ir a donde su Padre seguramente ya debería estar.

-Llegan justo a tiempo hijos- Ahí estaba el, parado, siendo bañado por la luz de la luna, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua descendía por todo su cuerpo y a su lado estaba ya Squardo, quien permanecía firme y muy serio con respecto a la situación que se avecinaba a paso veloz.

Los tres restantes tomaron su posición que les correspondía y el gran hombre por fin tomo asiento en su trono y junto a sus hijos espero lo inimaginable. Su barco cruzo un arco de piedra cubierto por muchísimas algas marinas y flores de diversos colores, el aroma se torno carismático y embelesador era casi como estar en un sueño del que quizá nunca podrían despertar.

-Esten preparados- dijo Marco poniendose en posición de ataque, igual que todos los demás lo seguían sin rechistar. A lo lejos pequeñas risas y canciones angelicales comenzaron a oirse, el ambiente sin duda alguna parecía ser de lo más calmado y envuelto en una magia poco singular, pero el aura que despedía era hostil y todos ellos podía sentirla en cada una de las células de su piel.

Los rumores o historias fantásticas de ese mundo lleno de sorpresas contaban que en esa parte perdida de la humanidad, existían una especie de sirenas que jamas habían sido vistas por ninguna otra persona, más hermosas aun que las que podían apreciarse en los limites del Grand line con el Nuevo mundo, mas peligrosas que combatir a un enorme gigante lleno furia por no haber comido en varios días, tan perfectas que simplemente con oirlas o mirarlas a los ojos caias rendido ante ellas y eras comido despiadadamente hasta el ultimo pedazo de alma que tuvieras.

Solo una determinación enorme podría lograr que ellas desistieran en su intento de asesinato, solo un hombre que careciera de sentidos vanales podría cruzar su mar y llegar hasta lo más profundo de esas temibles aguas. Más esta la parte que todos siempre quieren escuchar y es el tesoro que puedes reclamar como tuyo si una de ellas te besa y te deja en total libertad, poder respirar bajo el agua y nunca morir ahogado aun siendo portador de una fruta del diablo.

Poco a poco pequeños ruidos se empezaron a escuchar a los alrededores del barco, aunque el recubrimiento hacía bien su trabajo e impedía el acceso a su interior, solo la parte donde se encontraba Shirohige y sus hijos estaba al total descubierto y fue donde una bella mujer desnuda del torso se asomo y recargo por el barandal blanco del Moby Dick.

-Necesito ayuda- dijo ella con inocencia en sus palabras, conmoviendo el corazón de más de uno de los comandares ahí presentes.

-¡Largate!- grito enfurecido Shirohige, quien sabía de antemano que no era una mujer cualquiera, que se trataba sin duda alguna de una sirena, que medía su astucia y a la vez comprobaba que no se tratase de unos totales estúpidos que sucumbierían ante el deseo carnal de verla descubierta y sin protección alguna.

Ace apretó los puños y se maldijo internamente por esos segundos de debilidad, no es que el deseara ver a una mujer desnuda, pero el tan solo escuchar a alguien pedir ayuda traía a su mente recuerdos de su niñez, que golpeaban insistentemente su alma y le prohibían hacer caso omiso de tan importante palabra. Marco noto su rabia casi al instante y le dio una pequeña palmada en su espalda, volviendo a mirar al frente y sin bajar ni un minuto su guardia.

El barco siguió navegando por el sendero oscuro repleto de peligros, realmente no tenían que hacer nada, solo permanecer en total silencio y no dejarse ganar por el fuerte enemigo que los asechaba. Squardo había hecho un estupendo trabajo al decirle a su capitán que para esta misión solo se requería de ellos 4, no era ni necesario que su querido padre participara, los comandantes que habían aceptado acompañarlo eran suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a sus inconscientes nakamas., que de esa forma no representarían ninguna carga y podrían luchar sin arrepentimiento alguno si la situación así lo ameritaba.

- Necesito que dos de ustedes tomen navíos de aire y vallan a lo mas cercano que sea tierra, mientras tanto los otros dos se quedaran conmigo y distrairan a una gran cantidad de sirenas, será su única oportunidad de poder lograrlo y una vez estando dentro, que el dios del mar los proteja queridos hijos, por que ni yo ni nadie podrá salvarlos de los peligros que encontraran en su camino-

-Ire yo Padre- el moreno dio un paso al frente y con un brillo en sus ojos de añorar una gran aventura hizo la señal de lealtad, sin titubear ni un segundo.

-Yo lo acompañare, no te preocupes no dejare que haga algo estúpido- Marco se recargo en el, tomando una actitud un tanto relajada, después de todo sabía que quizá esta vez no correrían tanta suerte como siempre lo hacían.

-Bien, esta decidido que así sea, nos veremos del otro lado en unas horas, los estaré esperando queridos hijos- sin decir más Ace y Marco emprendieron su ida subiendo a los navíos de aire, tocando el mar por fin con ellos, mientras con toda su energía arremetieron con suma velocidad para esquivar los pequeños desperfectos de esa misión, las sirenas.

Pequeñas gotas de agua brincaban constantemente empapando su cara de ambos comandantes, la adrenalina subía por sus columnas y contagiaba hasta la mas mínima parte de su cuerpo. Ace disfrutaba enormemente aquello, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delataba poniendo de buen humor a Marco, quien no paraba de presumir algunas acrobacias que podía realizar incluso en momentos como aquel. El pelinegro no quería quedarse atrás, así que comenzó hacerle competencia y así los dos se tomaron más divertido lo que quizá podría terminar con sus muertes de un momento a otro.

En el barco Jozu y Squardo peleaban con todo lo que tenían apuñalando una y otra vez a las sirenas que salvajemente arremetían contra ellos, Shirohige solo los miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando al ver lo poderoso que sus hijos se habían hecho, sin duda alguna habían llegado a ser grandes hombres tal y como un padre así lo deseaba.

Los navíos de aire pararon por un momento en algo que parecía ser tierra y si precisamente había llegado a su objetivo, ambos descendieron y empezaron a buscar algo que les dijera más sobre su paradero ya que ni siquiera ellos podrían saber exactamente que era eso tan importante que habían ido a a buscar.

Ace curioseando por los alrededores se acerco a unos arbustos donde un pez parecía haber quedado atrapado entre sus ramas, por la forma en que se movía aun seguía con vida, pero quizá pronto llegaría su fin, así que sin pensarlo más de dos veces se dispuso a tratar de ayudarlo, fue en ese momento que Marco lo empujo tirandola en la arena con una fuerte embestida.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- grito el chico molesto y levantandose de un brinco del piso.

-Que no vez que eso que tratabas de ayudar es una sirena oscura- Ace se acerco unos pasos a ella, y pudo vislumbrar una hermosa chica luchando por soltarse de las pequeñas ramitas, parecía tener la edad de unos 15 años quizá, se veía mucho más joven que las que habían querido atacar su navío.

-Espera, no creo que quiera lastimarnos- contesto el, acercandose cada vez mas a ella, poniendola tensa de alguna manera y logrando sacar algunos gruñidos como en son de alerta.

-Hombre estas loco- sentenció Marco, siendo ignorando completamente por aquel chico que se había sumido totalmente en su mundo, donde lo primordial era ganar confianza y así poder tener terreno en su nueva misión impuesta por el.

Cuidadosamente se fue acercando más y más a donde la hermosa criatura permanecía atrapada, como pudo le hizo saber que sus intenciones eran nobles y que no trataría de hacerle ningún daño, así que como si se tratase de magia ella seso en su inútil lucha por liberarse y dejo de moverse, ese fue el momento en el que el pelinegro aprovecho y quito todas las ramas que la rodeaban, sostenedola en brazos, sintiendo esa biscoza cola rozar su piel, una sensación un tanto bizarra que estaba seguro nunca olvidaría. Ella permanecía en total calma haciendo que Marco se asombrara y valorara la determinación que ese chico podía tener una vez que algo se proponía

Ace la llevo al mar de nuevo y la bajo cuidadosamente, introduciendose incluso el un poco dentro del agua, aun sintiendo que su fuerza disminuía por cada paso que daba. Ella una vez sintió las frías olas rozar de nuevo todo su cuerpo se alejo, pero no sin antes mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. El joven había quedado hechizado por su mirar, esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían no tener fin alguno, esas preciosas gemas que habrían una ventana hacia su mismísima alma; su cuerpo no respondía más y esa criatura sabía mejor que nadie a quien tenía delante suyo, así que lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los del moreno, sonriendo de una forma angelical que nadie podría resistir.

-¡Ace!- una vez más su amigo lo llamaba con un deje de preocupación, sacandolo abruptamente del encanto creado en ese momento y haciendo que el pusiera un dedo entre sus labios separandolos y evitando que ella llegara a ellos.

-Con un gracias hubiera bastado- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas tratar de regresar a la arena, el agua lo agotaba mucho y no podía darse el lujo de permanecer más tiempo en ella. La sirena hizo una mueca de descontento y señalo un camino con su dedo, después simplemente se marcho y desapareció en las profundidades del océano.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha y no perdieron más el tiempo, debían darse prisa si querían lograr su misión asignada.

-Eres un total loco Ace, pudo matarte-

-Pero no lo hizo, además de que unos segundo más y hubiera perdido la única debilidad que tengo- sonrió con altanería y corrió como un niño entusiasmado hasta llegar a donde una luz envolvía todo el ambiente.

-Eso quisieras Don Juan, pero ambos sabemos que eres aun un chiquillo y necesitas más experiencia para no tener ninguna debilidad- se quedo extrañado de no haber recibido ninguna respuesta por su parte, pero cuando por fin logro observar a donde habían llegado estaba más que sorprendido. La enorme cuidad en la que ahora se encontraban era impresionante, llena de murallas y muchos puestos coloridos en los cuales mascaras y mascaras se vendían como pan caliente.

-¡Ya va a comenzar!- grito desesperadamente un aldeano que pasaba cerca, lo raro es que todos traían cubiertos los rostros algo un tanto perturbador.

La gente comenzó a reunirse cerca de donde ellos estaban parados, con una curiosidad que se percibía en el aire, mientras tanto ambos comandantes no se resistieron hacer llevados por ello y se acercaron a ver que era el secreto que las grandes paredes de esa misteriosa ciudad escondían en su inminente oscuridad.


	2. El guerrero verde

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo (: espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios ^-^**

guerrero verde

Un gran circulo de pura gente se había formado alrededor de dos hombres, quienes discutían de manera arrogante y trataban de intimidarse con palabras fuertes y amenazas cobardes. Al igual que los demás llevaban su rostro cubierto por mascaras un tanto desagradables; el primero era alto y gordo, presumiendo los músculos de sus brazos y un hacha enorme que llevaba sosteniendo con su mano izquierda; el segundo le duplicaba el tamaño, pero al contrario de su oponente el era delgado y musculoso en todos los sentidos, su arma constaba de unas gigantes esposas llenas de picos ensangrentados y cuchillas que colgaban de ellas por ambos lados.

Los gritos y las ovaciones no se hacían esperar, era como estar desesosos de saber que uno de ellos pronto moriría y con ello su sangre quedaría regada en todo el piso, símbolo de una feroz batalla que hacia enardecer los corazones sedientos que cada uno de los aldeanos podía tener.

Ambos se encararon y corrieron a atacarse con una rabia que hacía temblar el mismo suelo de ese lugar, dando como resultado una explosión de sangre que hizo tornar el ambiente un tanto sádico y tétrico, como el de una película de terror.

La cabeza del hombre gordo rodaba por el piso y con suma rapidez todo quedo sumido en un silencio devastador. Marco jalo a Ace hasta volver a las afueras de esa ciudad, lo que acababa de presenciar no era algo que le dejara muy buen sabor de boca, por el contrario se podía ver una mueca de desagrado total en su rostro.

-Ten, ponte esto Ace- extendió su mano, dandole una mascara que estaba divida por la mitad, de una lado una mueca triste y del otro una feliz, tan similar a los lentes que el acostumbraba a llevar siempre en su sombrero -Si queremos cumplir con nuestra misión, debemos ser lo menos llamativos que podamos- el pelinegro la cogió y la coloco de tal manera que cubría gran parte de su sombrero, haciendo juego con el, pero aun así su rostro podía contemplarse a la perfección.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien así- contesto el sin hacer el menor gesto posible, caminando de regreso a ese ambiente hostil que minutos atrás habían presenciado.

Una vez los dos habiendo entrado de nuevo a esa ciudad, se encontraron con tan solo apenas unos niños enmascarados, quienes jugaban con un balón y unas serpientes de madera; Marco se les acerco con intensiones de preguntar ¿que es lo que habías pasado?, de un momento a otro todo se había convertido prácticamente en un desierto, los puestos estaba cerrados, la sangre que debería seguir en ese lugar había desaparecido y toda la demás gente se había esfumado, se sentía atrapado en un lugar para locos, en un laberinto sin respuesta alguna, era la primer misión que lo descoloraba de tal manera.

Sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, el moreno se encontraba jugando con ellos, pateando el balón tan inocentemente que podría confundirse incluso con un chiquillo, siempre haciendo lo que se le venía en gana y nunca tomando sus consejos enserio, estaba seguro que un día de estos moriría por tal confianza.

-¡Ace!- grito el con un deje de desesperación, haciendo que el balón que rodaba en el aire le cayera en la cabeza al pecoso, quien no paraba de sonreír y disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres que una aventura podría brindarle. De pronto y sin previo aviso se quedo dormido de pie, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Los niños lo empezaron a picotear para ver que es lo que había sucedido, estaban casi seguros que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si fuera el caso solo se burlarían y correrían con todas las cosas que pudieran quitarle. Marco restregó su mano derecha contra su cara y se acerco para volver a golpearlo en la cabeza, ya era suficiente de tratar con un niño crecido, necesitaba al Ace serio, responsable y que nunca se reía, si no su poca paciencia que le quedaba terminaría por consumirse, logrando sacar la peor parte de el, esa oscura personalidad que nadie quería ver.

-¡No estoy dormido!- su pose lo delataba y la saliva que le escurría aun lado de los labios hablaba por si sola, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que acababa de pasar, así que sin más se despabilo y volvió en si lo más rápido que pudo -Maldita narcolepsia- dijo en voz baja, atrayendo de nueva la atención de su amigo, quien ya de por si lo tragaba con mucha dificultad.

-Hahaha se quedo dormido- uno de los chiquillos lo señalaba mientras reía descaradamente, seguido por la orquesta de risas de los demás, una acción que puso a rabiar a Ace por el simple hecho de saber que era un motivo de burla. Los niños cesaron en menos de un segundo, se habían quedado estáticos y temblorosos por pensar que su fin pronto llegaría.

-Tranquilos, no les va hacer nada, puede que tenga una cara muy fea, pero descuiden es inofensivo- el primer comandante se agacho a su altura con una sonrisa algo fingida y pregunto lo que tanto ansiaba hacer desde un principio- Ahora diganme, ¿Donde están todos?-

-¡Oh! te refieres a los demás, haha, todos están reunido en la arena de duelos, es una orden de la Reina, quien no asista esta muerto- trago saliva pesadamente, comenzando a correr junto a sus demás amigos, quienes sin decir una palabra más se marcharon, a excepción de uno que jalaba insistentemente al moreno de su short.

-Toma, es una insignia del guerrero verde, es el mejor que hay nadie lo vence- sonrió abiertamente y después simplemente se esfumo en la niebla que poco a poco se empezaba a formar.

Ace aun pensativo observo la pequeña piedra entre sus manos, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras dichas por aquel pequeño, ahora más que nunca su curiosidad había aumentado y tenía tantas preguntas por responder, que no sabía por donde debía comenzar.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, algo me dice que debemos ir a esa arena- marco solo lo miro de soslayo viendo la actitud seria que acaba de optar.

-Si, vallamos- suspiro y sintió un gran alivio al ver que por fin las cosas parecían tomar un poco más de sentido.

Pasaron algunos minutos caminando por las calles desoladas de esa ciudad, hasta que los gritos y la euforia de miles de personas se empezó a oír cada vez más cerca. Por instinto ambos jóvenes aumentaron su paso hasta topar con una enorme construcción de piedra, a la cual sin dudarlo se adentraron y vieron por ellos mismos el espectáculo que se estaba llevando acabo en lo que parecía ser nombrado como "Arena de asesinato".

Habían entrado por la parte baja del coliseo de piedra, por lo tanto tenían la mejor vista de todos los ahí presentes, ya que podrían observar en todo su esplendor como los oponentes se atacaban unos a otros y se aniquilaban con tal de ser nombrados el ganador de la contienda. No parecía un sitio al que cualquiera pudiera entrar sin necesitar un pase especial o por lo menos ser muy allegado a la familia real, pero ellos no habían tenido ni un poco de dificultad al haber traspasado por esas puertas, algo que ponía tenso al primer comandante, era casi como si los hubieran estado esperando.

Agito su cabeza y trato de olvidarse de esos pequeños desperfectos, después de todo aquí lo que en verdad importaba era conocer cual sería su objetivo al haber sido enviados en esta misión.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono el pelinegro, recargando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra, acomodaba un poco su sombrero y miraba fijamente lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Si- relajo su pose tensa y se dejo caer sobre los asientos de piedra.

-Señores y señoras, esta será una pelea inolvidable… Por un lado tenemos al ganador que ha derrotado a mas de 20 guerreros en un solo día y por no decir que lo hace en menos de un segundo; con ustedes "El ogro de sangre"- los aplausos se escucharon en todo el ambiente, los gritos e incluso las malas palabras salieron a relucir-Y por el otro lado tenemos "El guerrero verde!…huuuuu!.. ¿Quién ganara?…. eso lo veremos- parecía una presentación de muy mal gusto, sin embargo al escuchar el nombre del segundo participante, el ambiente se vio sumido en un pánico total, nadie decía nada, el silencio se apoderaba de nuevo de lo que en un principio parecía ser un carnaval.

Ace se acerco al borde del barandal apretando fuertemente la piedra que aun llevaba con el, por una extraña razón sentía que su mano comenzaba arder aun siendo el portador de la mera mera no mi, una censación que le extrañaba pero que prefería olvidar y centrar toda su atención en lo que estaba por pasar..

Las enormes puertas enrejadas se abrieron y de ellas el hombre que habían visto luchar en los comienzos de la ciudad, salía a un paso lento y con una enorme sonrisa que desprendía un aroma muy fuerte a sangre, incluso en sus colmillos aun podía observarse pequeños pedazos de armaduras de otros contrincantes, sin duda alguna parecía ser un monstruo salido de una endemoniada pesadilla.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla salió lo que parecía ser una armadura andante color verde, nadie podía distinguir quien era realmente la persona debajo de ella o si en verdad se trataba de un ser viviente, aunque a estas alturas cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

-Tu eres el enano con quien voy a pelear, hahahaha- el desagradable sujeto lo señalo con su dedo, riendo toscamente, dejando salir gotas de saliva que salpicaban en todos lados- Eres más pequeño que los demás, ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- en su ataque de ira quiso golpearlo con toda su fuerza, pero para cuando sus puños se impactaban contra el suelo, la pequeña armadura brincaba por el aire, subiendo ágilmente por la espalda de este, corriendo de una manera tan veloz que de nuevo estaba parado frente a el, sin siquiera imutarse del gran rugido que le había dedicado ese gigantón.

De sus costados saco dos listones rojos, que al momento empezaron a moverse alrededor de su cuerpo, luego sin siquiera dar una señal rodeo a la bestia con ellos y lo hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Para finalizar con su ataque dio un corte profundo que le arranco su brazo izquierdo, haciendole retorserse por el dolor; después de ello solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por donde había llegado. El publico no se veía nada contento, todos enfurecidos repetían una y otra vez que le diera el golpe final, pero ni las palabras de desaliento que le gritaban lograban hacerlo retroceder en su idea de marcharse de ese lugar. De pronto el hombre se puso en pie y le lanzo una de esas cuchillas que colgaban sobre su muñeca, atada a una de las esposas, la armadura solo brinco de lado esquivando a la perfección ese ataque desesperado por parte de su agresor, después se giro, encarandolo nuevamente, haciendo una posición con sus manos como si tuviera un arco en ellas y dejando salir la flecha invisible que poco a poco tomo forma e incluso con un color verdoso rodeada de enredaderas, esta con una precisión increíble atravesó la cabeza de la bestia y luego desaprecio.

Ace tenía una sonrisilla de lado como si hubiera sido el quien ganara aquella batalla, después de todo sabia reconocer a un oponente digno para el cuando lo veía en acción.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando hombre será mejor que lo olvides, recuerda a lo que hemos venido-

-Si lo se, se que es una misión importante y que debemos hacerla lo antes posible, pero igual el quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada no nos va a resolver el problema- quisiera o no su amigo tenía razón, así que sin decir una palabra más se paro y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-¡Ey! Marco ¿a donde se supone que vas?-

-A buscar eso que venimos a traer-

-Pero estoy seguro que aquí hallaremos una pista sobre tal objeto- el moreno se había sentado sobre la barda de aquella construcción de piedra, quedandose completamente dormido y cayendo de espaldas por esta.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar y eso lo hizo ponerse de pie y preguntarse ¿que demonios acaba de pasarle?, unos guardias parecían acercarse a el, junto con algunas armas que llevaban en brazos. Marco quien lo miraba desde el falcón no comprendía en que nuevo lío se había metido esta vez su compañero, pero estaba seguro que no sería algo fácil de lo cual pudiera zafares con un simple "lo siento".

-Por la ley que manda su majestad, en el articulo 450 de ella dice que si un espectador toca el campo de batalla significa que es un reto hacia el vencedor de la disputa anterior. En otras palabras tendremos ¡otra confrontación!- el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos, con la idea equivocada de que un valiente y a la vez estúpido hombre había querido hacerle frente al guerrero verde.

-Buena suerte amigo- grito desde las bancas más altas un completo desconocido, lleno de entusiasmo por ver como era despedazado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el guerrero tan temido, lo que no sabía es que aquel chico quien aun miraba extrañado el sucedo delante de sus ojos, era un experto en el arte del combate y más aun que poseía sus poderes de fuego, claro que esos los usaría si la situación así lo ameritaba.

Las puertas de metal volvieron de nuevo abrirse y de ellas salió esa característica armadura que una vez teniendola más de cerca no era tan grande como unos minutos atrás lo había afirmado sin dudar. De hecho le resulto sumamente pequeña comparado con su altura de el, prácticamente le sacaba ventaja como por dos cabezas, aun así sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, algo muy importante que Shirohige siempre le había repetido hasta el cansancio es que nunca debía subestimar a su enemigo por su apariencia o habría perdido la lucha sin antes si quiera haber comenzado.

El pelinegro sonrío con orgullo, apretó sus puños y espero que esa "cosa" fuera a su encuentro, después de todo por lo que había analizado es que era un hombre directo y sería el primero en dar la primera estocada.

-¡Un momento!- se acercaron los soldados hasta donde Ace estaba parado-señor aun debe elegir su arma-

-No la necesito- dijo el sin la menor de las dudas, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran sorprendidos y pensaran que de verdad era un completo estúpido. Por primera vez Marco maldecía la narcolepsia de su amigo, una cosa era que casi siempre se quedara dormido, pero otra muy diferente es que por culpa de ello estuvieran metidos en un problema de locos; lo único que parecía ser bueno en esta ocasión era el hecho de que Hiken podría enfrentarse contra ese guerrero y quizá con ello encontrarían lo que habían venido a buscar.

En el momento en que los soldados desaparecieron confundidos aun por lo que acaba de pasar, la armadura estaba a unos pasos de llegar a el y enrollar esos hermoso listones rojos que podían ser tan mortales con el simple hecho de rozar tu piel. Ace volvió a sonreír y en los últimos segundos pudo esquivar sin ningún problema aquel ataque, brincando de manera sorprendente por los aires, prácticamente copiando la misma técnica que hacía un par de minutos la armadura había realizado con aquella bestia desagradable que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Tienes algo más?- cuestiono con un tono de voz provocativo y a la vez juguetón.

La armadura solo se quedo estática ante tales comentarios y estiro sus manos señalandolo a el; sabía de antemano que estaba por dispararle con una de esas fuertes flechas que parecían no perder ni por un momento su objetivo, fue en ese preciso instante que el había decidió probar si sus poderes podían detenerla o incluso era tan poderosa que traspasarían la muralla de fuego que el planeaba crear.

Tal flecha fue lanzada a los aires, solo que esta ocasión desde un inicio era capaz de ser percibida y el color había cambiando a ser morado, algo que no hizo mayor reacción en el joven quien alzo con ambas manos una pared de fuego para protegerse, sin embargo, la flecha la había pasado e impacto contra la roca que había guardado en su bolsillo justo antes de haber quedado dormido. La armadura verdosa que permanecía un tanto impaciente por saber que es lo que ocurría del otro lado, pudo percibir que su presa seguía con vida y no solo eso, si no que ni un rasguño había sido capaz de hacerle. Ante tales acontecimientos y después de ver que el chico había optado por utilizar su poder, corrió desesperadamente hasta donde el permanecía y como pudo lo cogió del brazo. Pero era demasiado tarde, todos los guardias de la reina los rodeaban y Ace aun no era capaz de comprender que había hecho para que una cosa así sucediera.

Del otro lado Marco al ver que más y más soldados se reunían en el campo de batalla, dio un brinco y llego al centro de la arena, donde su amigo permanecía en guardia esperando el momento de poder atacar. La armadura se paro enfrente de ambos y los hizo retroceder, no recibiendo una grata respuesta, pero no le importo, solo saco su arco de energía y disparo una bomba de humo negro que cubrió todo el lugar; de esa forma jalo tanto al moreno como al primer almirante, sin siquiera reconsiderar la idea de que alguno de ellos lo podría atacar.

Una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos como para no correr ningún peligro, los soltó y se alejo de ambos unos pasos, tomando esto como precaución estando en presencia de dos enemigos.

-Supongo que… Gracias- dijo Ace aun confundido, sin entender del todo como es que una armadura había preferido salvarlos en vez de permanecer del lado de la "justicia", si es que así podría llamarse.

-¡Umm!-

-¿Quién eres exactamente?- Marco fue directo al grano. Pero al parecer esa "cosa" no estaba dispuesta hablar, solo tomo una posición de ataque, como retandolo a que intentara algo en su contra.

-Ya esta bien, será mejor que nos digas quien eres hombre-

-!Que demonios!- sulfuró la armadura corriendo torpemente a donde el pecoso la miraba extrañado y sin siquiera tomarse aquello como un ataque, tan solo fue necesario moverse un paso a su derecha para evitar que aquello chocara contra su pecho. El grandioso guerrero que hace poco había conocido se había esfumado, no podía creer que la persona que había podido derrotar tan impresionantemente aquel sujeto gigante, se encontrara tirado en el suelo por haber hecho un acto tan impulsivo y tonto, que hasta para un niño debía ser una burla si entre sus ideas lo contemplaba como algo que algún día llegaría hacer.

-¡Auh! duele, esto es tu culpa- señalo a Ace, sobandose la parte trasera que parecía haberle dolido aun con aquella armadura que llevaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Mientras discutía y se quejaba por algo tan insignificante, Marco aprovecho y le retiro el casco que impedía ser vista por los demás, así es, la persona debajo de el era más y menos que una joven chica de ojos azules, tan profundos y preciosos como el mismísimo mar. Su cabello callo por toda su espalda, mostrando esos rizos salvajes que poseía, más bien eran como pequeños algodones de azúcar, ya que un pequeño tono rozado se podía apreciar a la perfección en cada uno de ellos. Realmente era una chica hermosa, por no decir que aun siendo un tanto pequeña cualquier hombre caería rendido ante sus pies.

El más sorprendido en todo esto era el moreno, quien no podía terminar de creer que una chica prácticamente hubiera ganado a no ser por la roca que llevaba en su short, ¿como era posible que esa frágil criatura pudiera pelear de tal manera?, en una palabra ¿como era posible que esa mujer peleara y asesinara a tales criaturas?, el mundo debía estar de cabeza, realmente no es que no hubiera conocido a grandes piratas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas tenía la sangre tan fría como para asesinar sin siquiera parpadear un poco, claro esta que Big mama para Ace no era una mujer, no concordaba en nada con lo que el consideraba que fuera una, así que en este asunto solo salía sobrando.

-Valla por fin podemos hacerte hablar-

-¡Hum! tarde o temprano querrías respuestas y si no hubiera pasado esto terminaríamos envueltos en una pelea- ladeo los ojos y miro de reojo al pelinegro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima -Ya puedes dejar de verme, digo fue suficiente con que me llamaras hombre, ¿Que nadie puede darse cuenta que soy una mujer? tan difícil es poder ver que es una armadura para chicas, Oh! dios mío los hombres son tan estúpidos, creyendo que solo ellos saben luchar, si no fuera por que tu amigo se dio cuenta en un principio, creería en verdad que su cerebro es una roca-

-¿Tu lo sabías Marco?-

-No era tan difícil el averiguarlo, quiero decir, su forma de pelear tiene un estilo particular, combina lo que es la danza con una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, los listones siendo su arma directa engañan al enemigo y cortan las partes esenciales de este y justo después es cuando su arco aparece para dar el golpe final, es todo un espectáculo lo que ella monta, ¿No es así mujer?-

-Si, tu amigo tiene razón, al parecer si hay hombre que saben utilizar la cabeza- esto ultimo lo dijo especialmente para el chico de cabellos negros, que aun hasta estas alturas le era difícil tratar de no perder la mirada en ella.

-Es cierto- se acerco bruscamente hasta donde Ace estaba parado, aventandose en el y buscando con desesperación algo que parecía llenarla de ansias.

-¡Hey! esta bien que me halla pasado contigo con eso de pensar que eras un hombre, pero deja de manosearme- contesto un tanto molesto, sintiendose furioso y algo incomodo por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba; en otras ocasiones el habría disfrutado plenamente de un acto así, pero era un tanto extraño ahora que "esa" mujer era quien lo hacía, no podía controlarse y la rabia se le subía hasta la cabeza.

-Calmate flamita, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, pero necesito saber donde la tienes, es mía regresamela ¿has oído o te lo repito?-

-¿Te refieres a esto?- cuestiono el un tanto divertido, alzando la piedra que sostenía fuertemente en sus manos y por la estatura que ella tenía le era imposible poder alcanzarla en ese estado de desesperación en el que estaba sumida.

- ¡Regresemale! ¡regresamela!- brinco y brinco de una manera inocente, como si una niña pequeña luchara con tal de obtener de nuevo su preciado juguete -¡Bravucón!- grito indignada, cruzandose de brazos y haciendo pucheros en el suelo.

-Hahaha- río con total descaro- Te la daré, si nos dices cual es el tesoro de esta ciudad- su amigo solo suspiro y tomo aire, después de todo ya no tenían nada que perder, si de esa forma podían obtener un poco de información, que más daba como lo hicieran.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- su semblante cambio y se torno totalmente serio, había dejado de ser la niña de hace unos instantes, para convertirse de nuevo en lo que su naturaleza solía ser "El guerrero verde".

-Noso…- la conversación se vio interrumpida por miles y miles de soldados que habían dado con su paradero, ella cogió a toda prisa su casco y se lo coloco, no podía correr el riesgo de ser vista por todos aquellos.

Los dos comandantes estaba listo para una brutal batalla, solo que sus energías se veían poco a poco agotadas y aun no lograban comprender el por que sucedía eso, sus piernas flaqueban y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaban de rodillas sobre el suelo. La pelirosa se coloco enfrente de ambos y extendió sus brazos, era como si quisiera desesperadamente protegerlos, ni siquiera ella misma comprendía por que lo hacia, pero si su corazón enardecido así lo dictaba ella seguiría ciegamente cada una de sus indicaciones, sin importar las consecuencias que conllevara el hacerlo.

-Quedense ahí, no podrán contra estos sujetos, ellos usan armaduras de kaeroseki, por no decir que sus armas y las fuertes ondas que transmiten tienen la misma función y es debilitar a los usuarios de la fruta del diablo-

-¡Disparen!- un millón de flechas volaron por el aire en dirección hacia ellos y una enorme barrera de energía verde se alzo en medio del campo protegiendolos de la mayoría; sin embargo algunas habían logrado atravesarla y como la chica seguía sin siquiera mover un músculo de su cuerpo ante tal amenaza, la empezaron herir en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Muevete!- grito desesperadamente Ace, quien no podía seguir mirando aquella escena y ser un total inútil que no podía siquiera ayudarla. Ella solo lo miro de soslayo, sonriendo incluso en la oscuridad de su casco, por que a pesar del dolor que infligía todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que un extraño se había preocupado por su seguridad.

Cuando todo parecía ser una situación perdida, el bosque comenzó a cobrar vida y las enredaderas y arboles que rodeaban esa zona empezaron atacar y destruir de forma despiadada a cada uno de los soldados, que corrían cegados por el miedo de quedar aplastados en ese lugar. La pelirrosa callo rendida en el suelo y una vez que hubo menos personas a su alrededor ambos comandantes recuperaron su fuerza y con ello un afligido Ace se acerco a toda prisa a ver como estaba la joven que había dado todo con tal de que ellos vivieran, comprobando de esta forma que seguía viva, quizá con muchísimas heridas por todos lados pero su corazón latía y eso ahora era lo que más importaba. La tomo en brazos y como si su compañero pudiera leer su mente partieron sin hacer el menor ruido posible, adentrandose más y más en las profundidades del bosque.


	3. Problemas

**Y este cap lo termine hoy *-* que emoción n.n espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten tanto como yo y bueno cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios.**

Ace y Marco corrían bajo la fuerte lluvia que se apoderaba de la noche, sus piernas se sentían aun débiles después de haber recibido ondas directas de kareoseki, pero de algo estaban seguros y eso era que no debían parar por ningún motivo o sus vidas se verían condenadas en tan solo un instante.

La chica que llevaba en brazos temblaba y escurría gran cantidad de sangre a cada momento, era inevitable que no sucediera algo como eso, después de todo solo su corazón era lo único que se aferraba a no caer ante las redes de la muerte. El trataba de cubrirla con todo su cuerpo y evitar a toda costa que el agua llegara a rozarla, ya era suficiente con todo el sufrimiento que tenía que cargar, se sentía culpable de verla en ese estado tan deplorable, si hubiera querido ella pudo haberse esfumado del lugar y dejarlos a ellos dos a su suerte, pero había decidido hacer todo lo contrario y ni siquiera el martirio de haber recibido flechas incrustandose en su cuerpo la habían hecho retroceder y dejar de fungir como una barrera humana.

-¡Maldición!- grito con desespere Hiken , al recordar lo débil que pudo ser en un momento en que debía luchar no importando que su vida corriera peligro.

-¡Calmate Ace!, y entremos en esa cueva- ambos llegaron por fin hasta un lugar en donde recuperar el aliento, poniendo a la pelirrosa sobre un poco de césped que se había formado en una esquina- Será mejor que le quitemos la armadura y tratemos de limpiar esas heridas, en mi mochila tengo un poco de agua oxigenada y vendas, además si no mal recuerdo traje conmigo algunas pastillas para el dolor-

-Aquí están- le entrego el chico, quien no paraba de mirarla detenidamente, angustiandose por su estado actual, incluso olvidandose de su propio bienestar.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, es una mujer fuerte, no se dejara vencer por algo así y no creo que le guste la idea de morir por dos desconocidos- levanto el peto de la armadura haciendo un poco de fuerza, llevandose la sorpresa de ver ensangrentada la parte baja de su pecho y una estaca de madera que oprimía fuerte contra ella. Suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para lo que debía hacer en un momento como ese, tomandola de la parte alta y jalando en la misma dirección para no crear más daño del que ya tenía. La sangre comenzó a brotar más y más y el como si se tratase de un instinto cogió el agua y comenzó a limpiar alrededor de su abertura, pero no era suficiente, salía descontroladamente ese liquido carmesí, regandose por el suelo, siendo bañadas su manos como prueba de que había querido impedir que esa mujer se desangrara a toda costa, sin embargo no era un doctor calificado para realizar tal cosa, solo era capaz de vendar y tratar heridas simples e incluso quizá hasta saber que hacer con un resfriado. Apreto sus puños y llamo Ace con suma desesperación, el le indico que quemara la herida para cerrar de inmediato esa fuga que podría ser la culpable de su muerte. El pelinegro sin dudarlo por un segundo acerco ambas manos hasta ella y con toda delicadeza prendió pequeñas llamas de fuego que lograron arrancar sonidos roncos le la joven que permanecía en agonía por tal suceso; una vez considero que sería suficiente para que la piel se uniera nuevamente, paro y se alejo de su lado. Marco la miro y observo que la herida más grande había sido cerrada justo a tiempo, aun así había ya perdido mucha sangre y sería difícil que una persona en tales condiciones sin verdadera atención medica sobreviviera -Sigamos limpiandola, iré a buscar un poco de agua cerca de aquí, la necesitaremos para bajar su fiebre- salió de la cueva sin decir más.

El moreno se quedo algo tenso por todo lo que acaba de pasar, agradeciendo por dentro que esa chica siguiera con vida, después de todo le pagaría el favor tan grande que había hecho por ellos dos, por lo menos debía de ser capaz de pronunciar un "gracias" si las cosas no salían como lo planeaba. Suspiro profundamente y se acerco a ella, tomando un pedazo de gaza y empezando a limpiar parte de sus brazos que estaban cubiertos por la misma sangre, siguió así llegando de nuevo hasta su pecho, dandose cuenta que Marco había roto la mitad de su blusa para poder ver sin ningún problema esa zona afectada; no solo era una mujer con un rostro angelical, si no que su mismo cuerpo era escultural, quizá no tenía los pechos tan grandes como las mujeres con las que el acostumbraba estar, pero para ser algo pequeños, quedaban tan bien con su figura esbelta que poseía, por no decir que aun lastimadas sus piernas se veían tan bien en esa pose que tenía. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, al mismo tiempo que en su estomago sentía una sensación un tanto extraña que no comprendía, culpando a su hambre por sentir tremendas cosas por dentro.

Con mucho cuidado retiro un poco más la blusa desgarrada y quiso limpiar el sudor que se había formado en esa parte, pero al solo roze con su mano derecha, la chica entreabrió los ojos y murmuro algunas palabras.

-Pervertido- dicho esto el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y aventó la gaza a un lado de el, todavía que se tomaba el tiempo para evitar que no tuviera ninguna molestia ella se atrevía a llamarlo así, lo único que parecía hacerlo sentir mejor era el hecho de que por lo menos ya estaba consciente.

-Calmate niña, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- contesto el, con una sonrisa arrogante y un tanto juguetón.

-¿Niña?… ¡¿A quien crees que llamas niña?!- levanto un poco su cabeza, recostandola en una roca cercana - No todas caemos a tus pies Portgas hay mujeres que tenemos un gusto mas refinado-

-Claro como tu digas, es por eso mismo que sostienes mi mano y no dejas de aplastarla, por que no soy tu tipo- rió a lo bajo y recargo su dedo indice sobre la punta de su nariz, poniendola un tanto nerviosa y con un leve tono rozado sobre su mejillas.

-Es-eso no es por que me gustes, por que no lo haces, por que n-no quiero sentirme sola-

-Hahaha, tranquila estare contigo hasta que mejores- el pecoso acaricio su cabeza y seguido de esto le sonrío tiernamente, sintiendo un tremendo alivio al comprobar que se encontraba mejor que un principio.

-Portgas, lo siento, me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero no siento mi cuerpo, así que nos vemos- ella soltó su agarre y al instante enredaderas comenzaron a salir de la tierra, evolviendola y jalando hasta su centro.

-¡Espera!- grito Ace sin siquiera saber que hacer o como debía tomar el hecho de que ella fuera consumida por un montón de plantas y flores que brotaban de la nada. Quiso hacer uso de sus habilidades, pero no estaba seguro de no lastimarla, así que solo trato de rasgar todo a su paso y llegar hasta donde la pelirrosa permanecía, pero su intento desesperado se vio frustrado por las plantas que lo cogieron fuertemente de los brazos hasta que en su lugar solo quedaban un par de rosas azules. El las agarro con furia de su tallo y de su mano comenzaron a brotar gotas de sangre que se regaban en el suelo, se sentía de nuevo un completo inútil, sin embargo se prometio así mismo que esta vez la encontraría y podría devolverle el favor por haberlo salvado.

Marco entro en la cueva con un bote lleno de agua y al percatarse de solo estaba su amigo, no ducho en preguntar ¿que es lo que había ocurrido?…

-¿Y la ch….

-Se ha ido- dijo en tono seco tratando de ocultar su mano lastimada.

-¿Se puede saber a d…

-No lo se. no me dijo, solo un montón de plantas se la han tragaron-

-¡fiuuu!- chiflo sorprendidamente- No me esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero a juzgar por lo que ocurrió debe haber recobrado el sentido ¿no es así?-

-Si- lanzo una mini roca impactandola contra las rosas- Y después simplemente se esfumo-

-No será que le hiciste algo mientras yo no estaba- sonrío con picardía el comandante, quien a su vez tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamo irradiando furia -Yo no he hecho nada que pudiera hacerla enojar- recordó claramente la escena donde el trataba de limpiar el sudor acumulado debajo de su pecho, tornando sus mejillas calientes y sintiendo que un calor interno quemaba cada músculo que lo conformaban, una sensación tan extraña que nunca antes había experimentado y mucho menos después de haber comido la mera mera no mi.

-Aha, claro chaval, tu no has hecho nada- sonrió de medio lado y se echo a reír, luego solo se recostó y extendió sus brazos dispuesto a dormir -Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un largo día y recuerda que aun no hemos avanzado en nuestra misión

Ace solo asintió y de un golpe se dejo caer sobre la tierra, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, teniendo en mente que pasara lo que pasara su destino sería volver a toparse con aquella chiquilla.

A la mañana siguiente ambos comandantes estaban inspeccionando la zona, no era muy lejos de la ciudad y tampoco era un lugar fácil de encontrar, así que decidieron nombrar esa cueva como "su base" temporalmente claro esta, después de todo debían reunir tanta información pudiesen y conseguir aquel objeto que habían ido a buscar.

**PLAZA PRINCIPAL:..**

-Hoy será un día importante en nuestra vida señores, se llevará acabo el festival en honor a nuestra Reina- la gente gritaba y se entusiasmaba al saber que la gran noche por fin comenzaría -Hoy en la noche el Carnaval de las mascaras comenzará y como todos los años el ganador de el será nombrado emperador por un día, así que suerte a todos los concursantes de "Duelo a muerte"-

-Marco he tenido una idea- susurro el pelinegro, quien junto a su amigo permanecían escondidos entre el publico, con unas capas que habían sido capaces de obtener a las afueras de esa ciudad.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Ace, recuerda a lo que hemos venido-

-Por eso mismo lo digo, hay que entrar al castillo, seguro ahí encontraremos ese objeto tan importante- río a la bajo, caminando con paso lento hasta el camino principal que lo llevaría a su nuevo objetivo -Puedo hacer esto solo, tu puedes ir a preguntar y conseguir información por los alrededor, nos vemos después comandante- agito su mano en son de despedida, sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de oponerse a su plan; al final del día se daría cuenta que era la mejor opción que tenían sin siquiera conocer nada acerca de la misión encargada.

Marco solo suspiro y se resigno a formar parte de la estrategia alocada del moreno, deseandole suficiente éxito en su susodicho plan, esperando que no solo se fuera a meter en grandes problemas, causandole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ace camino durante varios minutos tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, sabía que el ejercito lo perseguía y ahora que había comprobado que se valían de artimañas sucias para no tener que enfrentarlos directamente, sería mejor si no corría riesgos inesperados antes de completar una pequeña fase del plan que no había mencionando en presencia de su nakama. Sin embargo que tan difícil podía ser resistirse a no querer comer todo lo que pudiera en ese mercado matutino, que al parecer estaba lleno de vida y de mucha emoción; la gente venia y se iba a gran escala, casi estaba seguro de que eran varios kilómetros que lo conformaban, dandole a pensar cuanta comida esquicita podría saborear y llenar su estomago hasta que no pudiera más, sacudió su cabeza y sin más continuo hasta el palacio, después de conseguir lo que tanto quería tendría tiempo suficiente para poder celebrar.

**PALACIO REAL:..**

Busco alguna forma de poderse meter en aquel monstruoso lugar, siendo un balcón a 30 metros de distancia del suelo lo más cercano para escabullirse a los adentros y para sus suerte estaba totalmente abierto, así que sin pensarlo por un segundo más, comenzó a trepar y brincar en las piedras que sobresalían de la construcción, claro esta que no le resultaba tan fácil como lo hubiera sido si no fuera por las tremendas heridas que tenia por esas rosas en una de sus manos, quien a simple vista se daría cuenta que no habrían sido tratadas en ningún solo momento. Aun así no era algo que a el le importara en lo más mínimo, muchas veces en el pasado llego a tener peores impedimentos físicos para no realizar alguna de sus tareas, pero nunca se daba por vencido y eso siempre lo había llevado a completar todo en perfectas condiciones, tal y como se lo había pedido su querido capitán.

Por ultimo sostenidose de brazos en el barandal llegó hasta la cima de aquella torre, donde fue capaz de vislumbrar una deliciosa comida que lo llamaba desesperadamente, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, ocasionando que su estomago reaccionara ante ello y emitiera ruidos incontrolables por el hambre que se cargaba desde esa mismísima mañana. Hipnotizado cogió una pierna de pollo y comenzó a comer, siguiendo con la otra, después con la pechuga y así hasta que no había nada en ese plato enorme, su estomago volvió a emitir ruidos de querer aun más de ese delicioso desayuno que había sido capaz de degustar, pero algo llamo más su atención, estaba dentro de la habitación de una chica, quien al parecer dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, cubierta por un montón de cobijas que impedían su vista. De un momento a otro su curiosidad se hizo grande, después de todo también era un hombre y como tal había ocasiones que reaccionaba ante esos impulsos de masculinidad. Se acerco sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, queriendo comprobar quien era la singular dueña de tan, como decirlo "infantil" habitación, rodeada de cientos de peluches y un característico cuadro de un barco navegando en el mar, muy parecido al Moby Dick por no decir exactamente igual.

De pronto las cobijas comenzaron a caer en el suelo y fue entonces donde el joven quedo hecho piedra y se escondió dentro del ropero sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido salir del lugar, tomo aire y trato de ver por las rendijas de luz que aun permanecían entre abiertas, siendo capaz de ver las piernas blancas y largas de una chica que por lo visto traía un camisón negro, resaltando aun mas lo pálido de su piel.

"¡Oh genial!" pensó el, quien sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo encontraría metido ahí y lo peor del asunto es que sería acusado de ser un criminal pervertido; digo una cosa es ser un criminal buscado y otra muy distinta es ser acusado de un pervertido si más ni menos, ya estaba arto de ser llamado como tal, más que nada lo hacia rabiar el hecho de que esa chiquilla hubiera sido capaz de decirle así.

El moreno se acerco más a las hendiduras de las puertas, por lo menos si iba a ser sentenciando por algo injusto, vería la cara de su verdugo y trataría de no olvidarla hasta el ultimo momento de su vida.

-Hime-sama, he traído lo que me pidió la noche anterior, aquí tiene su antifaz de mariposa que me pidió, seguro le sentara a la perfección con su vestido de esta noche- genial la situación no podía empeorar, la habitación en la cual estaba escondido era más y menos que la de una princesa, ahora más que nada estaba seguro que no sería bienvenido ni a la celda una vez que fuera atrapado.

-Gracias Claudia, ahora por favor dejame sola, que necesito arreglarme e ir a donde Madre, sin perder tiempo- su voz era fría y directa, entraba como flecha directo a la cabeza, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, algo en ella le resultaba un tanto familiar, por no decir que le saco una sonrisilla de lado un tanto arrogante y a la vez juguetona.

-Con su permiso- la señora salió por la puerta, al mismo tempo que Ace salía de su escondite, dispuesto a seguir con su misión, pero al solo poner un pie en el suelo de la recamara, fue golpeado en la cabeza fuertemente, haciendolo perder el equilibrio y la razón, no sin antes escuchar una frase que lo dejo totalmente indignado.

-¡Pervertido!…

**MASMORRAS DEL CASTILLO:..**

Dentro de una celda un chico azabache recuperaba el conocimiento, poco a poco abría los ojos para mirarse en el problema en el que estaba metido. Dos guardias delibuchos lo custodiaban y a no ser por las esposas de kairoseki que lo ataban a la pared hubiera sido pan comido haberse librado de ellos.

-Miren quien despertó- hablo el más gordo de los dos, quien se acercaba hasta su rostro del moreno enseñando un pedazo de pollo que estaba comiendo gustosamente.

-Parece que por fin podemos empezar- le siguió el de peinado bizarro, cubierto por un antifaz verde que hacia juego con su traje de duende.

-¿Empezar que?- cuestiono Ace divertido, restandole importancia al hecho de que no pudiera moverse.

-Por ordenes de la Reina, tenemos intrucciones de golpearte ¡hahaha!. No debiste entrar en la habitación de la princesa, después del festival de mañana serás condenado a morir públicamente. Aun así nuestra "Princesa"- recalco -quiere ser bondadoso contigo y enviara a uno de sus sirvientes a que atienda tus necesidades después de tu castigo ¡hahaha!- dicho esto, propino un golpe en el abdomen del chico, quien solo tosió un poco y levanto su cara escupiendo en el rostro al vil gordo que aun no era capaz de creer lo que sucedía.

-Adelante chicos, que no tengo todo el día- sonrió sumamente orgulloso de el, poniendo a rabiar a sus captores que esperaban con ansias el ver que les rogara por que se detuvieran, cosa que jamas llegaría, por que a pesar de que lo patearon, le escupieron, lo golpearon, le quebraron palos en el cuerpo, el chico no había cedido y seguía sonriendo con la misma magnitud que en un principio. La sangre le escurría por ambos lados de la cabeza, igual que por su pecho se derramaba; cualquier otro hombre se hubiera derrumbado apenas iniciar con una tortura como la que había recibido, pero El... El era especial, después de todo era Hike no Ace y jamas se vería vencido ante nadie quien no fuera el mismo.

-Ya fue suficiente- llegó justo a tiempo un anciano de noble apariencia, quien detuvo un ultimo golpe con un mástil de metal, debido a la desesperación de aquellos invesiles quienes no querían rendirse en su intento inútil de hacer gritar al pelinegro, que por supuesto no debían matar, pero su ego había sido dañado al obsevarle reír por verlos fracasar -Estoy aquí por ordenes de la princesa, o es acaso que ¿quieren ser ustedes los que reciban un castigo así?- cuestiono un tanto divertido al verles temerosos y soltando de inmediato cualquier cosa que tuviesen en mano para lastimar al azabache - Entonces retirense- ordeno, entrando en la celda y comenzando a limpiar las heridas del joven, quedando sumidos en el silencio total.

-Oi abuelo.. ¿Ya es de noche?-

-Hahah, te salvo de esos hombres y lo primero que haces es preguntarme por la hora?- paso un trapo húmedo por el pecho de Ace, quien emitió un pequeño chillido al sentir el fresco en la herida.

-No hubiera sido necesario su ayuda si no hubiera tardado tanto en venir-

-No hubiera sido necesario salvarte, si no fuera por que eres un completo masoquista joven, cualquiera hubiera gritado ante tales amenazas, pero claro tu tenias que reírte en sus caras de tan "débiles" golpes- volvió a reír divertido, esta vez mirandolo a los ojos, quien parecía haberse molestando con tan astuto comentario- Ya termine- se paro del piso y se apresuro a traer un plato con comida, colocandolo con sumo cuidado en el sueloo de aquella celda -Será mejor que comas muchacho y que trates de no meterte más en problemas- dicho esto cerró la puerta- Saluda a la princesa de mi parte- finalizó, comenzando a perderse entre las oscuras sombras del pasillo.

Ace solo embozo una pequeña sonrisilla de lado, empujando con su pie una pequeña cajita que permanecía envuelta entre servilletas, abriendola lentamente con el filo de sus dientes, siendo capaz de sacar la llave que le brindaría de nuevo su completa libertad; el problema es que sus manos estaban atadas, así que bueno, solo tendría una oportunidad de poder escapar y seria al lanzar la llave hasta sus espaldas y con suerte la cogería para librarse de esa completa molestia.

1… 2 … 3… la llave rodó por los aires, cayendo justo al borde de las pesadas esposas, siendo agarrada en el ultimo momento por sus dedos del moreno, quien con gran habilidad logro zafarse a toda costa de ellas y sentirse victorioso por salir una vez más de un problema sin necesitar la gran ayuda de Marco, que seguro había hecho un mejor trabajo de lo que el había podido conseguir. Agarro el plato lleno de sopa y se trago toda, después con el solo roce de sus manos derritió la soldadura de la reja dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que se percato de una pequeña carta que venía junto a la deliciosa un momento dudo si debía abrirla, pero al fin al cabo se lo debía a ese viejo, así que con un leve suspiro se agacho y la cogió, abriendola casi al instante.

_**Portgas D. Ace:**_

_**Como podrá darse cuenta no esta en un momento en cual pueda negarse a cumplir una petición, así que lo diré una sola vez, necesito de tus servicios y tu completa lealtad hasta que finalices con la misión.**_

_**Te veré hoy en pleno ocaso a las afueras del Coliseo, no llegues tarde.**_

_**Atte. Nina**_

El solo dibujo una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que quemaba la nota con sus ardientes llamas…

CONTINUARA...


	4. Confesión

** Bueno aquí set´s el cuarto capitulo, es muy corto, pero me gusto muchísimo, espero igual lo disfruten (:**

4. Confesión

Por fin se encontraba de nuevo respirando aire fresco y en completa libertad, habían pasado tan solo un par de horas después de lo sucedido, pero para un hombre a quien se le retenía en una jaula era algo distinto, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido desde que pudo darse cuenta donde se encontraba, sin embargo lo que ahora importaba era darse prisa y no llegar con retrasos a la cita que tenia en manos.

**ARENA DE ASESINATO:..**

Acelero su paso y llego hecho una carrera hasta las afueras de esa enorme construcción, claro esta que su capa lo cubría y de esa sencilla forma podía evitar el llamar la atención. Giro su vista de un lado a otro en busca de la persona que esperaría en ese lugar, pero nada ni nadie había llegado al evento y eso a sabiendas que era un festival realmente importante y si su asistencia no era impecable, sería un pase rápido a una decapitación. Sonrío con altanería al vislumbrar una pequeña sombra que se acercaba hasta la esquina donde el permanecía parado sin mostrar algún rastro de estar impaciente por ello.

-¡Oh! parece que llegas temprano Hiken- río a lo bajo y recalco su forma tan fría de ser.

-Parece que alguien se levanto de malas- el pelinegro se acerco hasta la pequeña persona, acorralandola de una forma divertida contra la pared.

-He venido hablar Hiken, así que como buen perro leal ¡toma tu lugar!- su voz sonaba nerviosa, por no decir que le pareció graciosa al moreno, quien no pudo contener algunas carcajadas de lo bien que lo pasaba en ese momento.

-Tranquila princesa, oh debo decirte Guerrero verde…- con su mano derecha jalo cuidadosamente la capucha que la cubría, siendo bañado por esa mirada celeste, sorprendida y un tanto apenada, ya que sus mejillas ardían en un color rojo intenso que hicieron sentir victorioso al pelinegro.

- ¡Rayos! Portgas que no te dije que me llamo Nina o la nota no fue suficientemente clara, además si estoy aquí exponiendome de esta manera, es por que tengo algo importante que quiero pedirte-

-Claro dejame saber, después de todo en teoría te debo mi vida- el no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y esa sonrisilla suya no desaparecía, sin embargo a ella había dejado de importarle, no por que la pena hubiera desaparecido, si no más bien por que le gustaba ser el motivo de ese intento desesperado del pelinegro por intentar coquetearle.

-Entonces, no es necesario que estemos tan cerca- puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo aventó con delicadeza hacia atrás, llevandose la sorpresa de ver que pequeñas manchas de sangre cubriendo todas sus palmas, además de notar un pequeño carraspeo por parte del chico, quien con suma rapidez se cubrió de nuevo con toda la capa -Portgas, estas sumamente herido, ¿¡Como es posible que puedas seguir de pie!?-

-Me lo dice alguien que no se quito del fuego directo de los soldados- como pudo se recargo en un pilar y suspiro hondamente, era cierto que en un principio los malestares de su pequeño "castigo" habían quedado olvidados dentro de su cabeza, pero ahora eso era distinto, ya que nuevamente la sangre comenzaba a brotar y esta vez podía sentir los estragos haciendo que su vista comenzara a nublarse.

-Eres un idiota, yo sabía claramente lo que hacia, pero tu mirate, estas parado tratando de fingir que no tienes nada y por el contrario estas a punto de perder el conocimiento- gruño- ¡Hmp! tonto, de verdad que eres un tonto y me desesperas- comenzó a regañarle como si de una madre se tratara, haciendolo reír casi al instante- ¡Ey!, no te rías que hablo enserio, será mejor que me encargue de esto- seguido de ello, recargo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, acariciandolo suavemente, mientras una luz verde lo envolvió, brindandole una comodidad como ninguna otra; era como estar tocando una pequeña parte del cielo.

-¿Qué paso?- se miro en busca de su terrible herida, pero no había rastro alguno de ella, la pelirrosa solo le sonrío y lo miro acercandose hasta donde el, abrasandolo dulcemente, acomodando su cabeza dentro de su capa y buscando sentir ese calor que por años había estado añorando.

-Eres muy cálido- sonrió plenamente, provocando esta vez un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas del chico, quien aun no comprendía que demonios le sucedía a esa chiquilla -Perdona que te halla llamado pervertido y te golpeara, pero si no lo hacia la doncella de mi madre le hubiera contando, justo en el momento en que saliste ella miraba por la ventana, quería mucho decirte que lo sentía, pero no pude hacer nada- su voz se oía un tanto triste- tampoco pude hacer nada para que no te golpearan, perdo…..-sus palabras se vieron silenciadas por un dedo de Ace, quien la miraba con mucha ternura y a la vez le hacía recordar a la pelirrosa en que situación se encontraban, alejandose de golpe y tratando de evitar a toda costa que ese calor interno la controlara.

-Hahaha…. no tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo princesa…

-¡Nina! ¡Nina! he dicho que me llames así- saco su lengua en son de molestia, tomandolo de la mano y jalandolo hasta un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser el escondite perfecto para que ambos pudieran hablar, sin necesidad de estar escondiendose.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo? si tu me llamas Portgas- se cruzo de brazos y agacho su mirada, escondiendola en su sombrero.

-A-Ace- balbuceo, poniendo una sonrisa sobre los labios del moreno.

-Bien Nina, parece que vamos progresando- la miro juguetonamente, desencadenando nuevamente esa pena que la dejaba completamente vulnerable ante el, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, así que apretó sus puños y trato de pensar en frío, no caería más antes las redes de seducción de aquel ardiente chico, quien parecía disfrutar el tenerla en ese estado mental solo para el.

-¡Ey! un momento, se supone que tu estas aquí para ayudarme- lo fulmino con su mirada al borde de la exasperación, no permitiría que nadie jugara con ella y menos aquel hombre que tanto la hacia rabiar por cosas tan triviales.

-Asi es pequeña, pero tendrás que contestar un par de preguntas antes que nada-

-¿Que quieres saber?- el alivio la colmo de pies a cabeza, después de todo seria algo sencillo, agregando el hecho de que el chico por fin parecía tomarse las cosas más serias y quizá de esta manera seria capaz de dejarla de molestar- Espera un momento, no soy ninguna pequeña, tengo 16 años, así que tratame como lo que soy, ¿quieres? o no te diré nada-

-De acuerdo, no tienes que enfurecer, además para mi claro que eres una niña, tengo 19 años y tu aun ni siquiera eres considerada mayor de edad, así que por el momento sigues siendo "pequeña"- sonrió a lo grande y la observo con esa seductora mirada que traspasaba su alma, sin duda alguna era todo perfecto o así parecía serlo para la pelirrosa que había caído a lo grande en las manos de Ace…

**POV NINA:..**

-¡Hmp!- trate de disimular un poco más mi enfado, estaba segura que el se lo tomaría como un punto a su favor, quiero decir su ego se elevaba por cada acción o palabra que decía, así que si yo misma le restaba importancia al asunto, el terminaría por pensar que a mi tampoco me importaba.

-Empieza- voltee a verlo minuciosamente, observando que estaba sentado en una silla de madera vieja, no se por que, pero el solo simple hecho de que fuera el me ponía nerviosa, un tanto tensa, sin embargo debía contarle, no tendría una mejor oportunidad.

-Veras… quiero que ganes el duelo, que seas el vencedor de todo el torneo y con ello podrás ser emperador un día, podrás pedir todas las riquezas que quieras y demás, pero lo importante es que…- suspire profundamente y me prepare para lo que tenía que decir - ¡Quiero ser libre!- grite, casi al instante sintiendo que mis lagrimas comenzarían a salir, así que como pude apreté los ojos y recordé de nuevo la sensación de la brisa marina, algo que sin duda alguna lograba tranquilizarme -¡Quiero ir con mi padre!- trague saliva y lo encare, no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta.

-Entonces que así sea-su sonrisa era sincera, podía sentirlo, además de que me llenaba de una seguridad impresionante, era como estar realmente segura que mi sueño se haría realidad - Ahora respondeme tu a mi ¿Cuál es el tesoro de esta isla? y ¿Como sabes quienes somos? en un principio parecías no saberlo y ahora es como si supieras todo sobre mi, es más podría jurar que habías estado esperandome, por más loca que suene mi idea-

-Esta isla es un tanto particular, no tenemos nunca visitas- ladee mis ojos a un lado- Es una isla que solo aparece para las personas que tienen algún pendiente por acá, pero nadie sería tan estúpido de venir ha este lugar una vez conociendo su "historia", por otra parte la Reina que gobierna es una diosa… mi madre es la mismísima encarnación del mar, de la que muchos han amado y venerado, sin embargo esta destinada a vivir por siempre en este mundo, viendo las vidas y las aventuras de miles de personas pasar una y otra vez delate de sus ojos. Mi padre ha sido el único hombre que a logrado enamorar al inmenso mar y que ha domado sus temibles aguas en constantes ocasiones, el siendo un humano elegido por los dioses fue destinado a procrear "La doncella de la tierra". El mar junto con su amante, darán luz al principio de la era verde. Si tu me preguntas cual es el tesoro de esta isla, podría decirte que no es ninguno, si no más bien es el poder que esconde- tome aire y me deje caer en el piso, abrasando mis piernas a mi pecho -Pude reconocerte una vez te toque, no estaba segura de que fueras tu, aunque mi instinto así lo dijera, no quería equivocarme y hacerme falsa esperanzas, por fin has venido "Caballero de fuego"- sonreí y lo mire detenidamente, perdiendome en sus enormes orbes oscuros que parecían ser un sueño sin final, era como escapar y volar por los aires.

-Yo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de un brinco me puse en posición de ataque.

-Valla, por fin te encuentro Ace, si no fuera por tu Vivrecard nunca lo hubiera hecho- al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, me relaje y reí como una niña pequeña, tal vez aquel chico tenía razón, seguía siendo una niña no importara cuantos años pasaran y realmente era algo que amaba de mi, me encantaba poder disfrutar con plenitud de cosas tan sencillas que la vida me regalaba.

-Marco, he descubierto la historia de este lugar…

-Si, lo mismo digo, lo que hemos venido a buscar es a ella- me señalo de una forma un tanto grosera, haciendo que mis cachetes se inflaran y de nuevo ese furor de rabia me controlara sin siquiera poder detenerlo.

-¡Ey! ten más gentileza, quieres, después de todo no soy un objeto, soy una persona-

-Perdonadme usted Hime-sama, ese no es el trato que debería haberle dado-

-Nina, llamame Nina-estaba incado frente a mi de una forma tan graciosa, que no puede contenerme las ganas de reír y reír hasta que no pudiera más, al contrario de Ace el parecía ser un chico muy agradable, por no decir que igual era guapo, simpático y fuerte, un perfecto hermano con el cual poder convivir.

-Te nombro mi "Caballero Fenix azul" y al mismo tiempo te convierto en mi hermano- con una espada de energía azul, selle mis pensamientos, había hecho realidad lo que antes solo podía considerar un sueño.

-Tiene toda mi lealtad querida hermana- me guiño un ojo y seguido de esto se paro.

-Hmp, hmp… sigo aquí por si no lo sabían-

-Hahahaha- reí- ¡Oh! vamos Ace no estés celoso, recuerda que tu eres mi "Caballero de Fuego"- el solo evadió mi comentario y camino hacia la salida, con una expresión de seguridad en su cara, que hacia temblar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Y que estamos esperando, vallamos a ese torneo para poder irnos de una buena vez- Marco y yo solo nos miramos de pasada con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había más que decir ni explicar, después de todo nuestras aventuras estaban por continuar. Yo por fin seria libre e iría en busca de mis sueños y anhelos junto a mis dos grandes caballeros.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
